Peter Porker (Earth-8311)
, "Pantywaist" Porker, Peter the Spider , Spidey, Spider-Pig, Ham the Learned Pig , Ham, Cartoon Pig, "Benjy Parker," Pig-Boy, Spidey II | EditorialNames = The Spectacular Spider-Ham | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Amazing ArachnidsCategory:Amazing Arachnids members (Multiverse), , , , partner of Spider-Gwen; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), ; | Relatives = Ant May (aunt); Bee (uncle, deceased); May Porker (legal aunt); Ben Porker (legal uncle, deceased) Mary Jane Waterbuffalo (wife prior to excision of any and all records of marriage) | Universe = Earth-8311 | BaseOfOperations = 337 Elm Street East, Queens, New Yolk City, New Yolk, Earth-8311; Avengers Academy, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN562; formerly Loomworld, Earth-001; Arachnia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 95 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Porcine skin, he is a humanoid swine; multiple retractable arms | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, photographer, student, vigilante; former circus performer | Education = | Origin = SpiderCategory:Spiders bitten by a radioactive pig and transformed into a Pig-Spider HybridCategory:Pig/Spider Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Basement, Porker residence | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Mark Armstrong | First = Marvel Tails Starring Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 | Quotation = This is astounding! Am I a spider with the limitations of a pig? Or a pig with the proportionate strength and agility of a spider? I've become something greater than either spider or pig... I've become a Spider-Ham! | Speaker = Peter Porker | QuoteSource = Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = Peter Porker was born a spider (simply named Peter). Residing in the basement lab of May Porker, a slightly goofy animal scientist who had created "the world's first atomic powered hairdryer," hoping that "the introduction of nuclear fission into America's beauty salons" would "revolutionize the hair care industry". After dousing her head with water and activating the dryer, May Porker accidentally irradiated herself, and in a fit of delusion, bit Peter, who then found himself transformed into an anthropomorphic swine much like May Porker herself. Running from the Porker homestead disoriented, Peter soon came to realize that he still retained a spider's abilities. After this startling series of events, Peter (who adopted the surname "Porker", that of his benefactor May Porker, who after the accident reverted mentally to a state in which she believed she was Peter's loving aunt) dedicated himself and his new-found abilities to fighting injustice as Spider-Ham. Other heroes and Masked Marauder Porker, in his spider-themed alter-ego's first adventure teamed him with Captain Americat, as they attempted to foil the nefarious plot of the Masked Marauder, in a series of events that led to the creation of the Hulk Bunny. Ducktor Doom Several months later, Spider-Ham encountered one of his only recurring menaces in the form of Ducktor Doom . Spider-Ham would meet again with Doom when Porker would foil the would-be world conquerors plot to create an army of living super vegetables. New Villains Other notable menaces Porker would face along the way included the Bullfrog , the Buzzard , Hog-zilla , the Kingpig , and Raven the Hunter. Swinester Six Members of his rogues' gallery joined together to assemble the Swinester Six. The six villains attempted to frame Spider-Ham for a number of crimes leaving web-fluid over their crime scenes. Peter was able to clear his name with the help of Captain Americat and Iron Mouse. Spider-Verse He and Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims) went to Earth-14512 to recruit Sp//dr into the Spider-Army to stop the Inheritors. Porker later joined the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. He disguised himself as The Scion, preventing the Inheritors from sacrificing him and completing their ritual. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed and recreated in the form of Battleworld, Spider-Ham was recreated in the domain of Arachnia. He wondered the state until being mistaken for a man named Brett. Brett would one day come home to find Ham in his grandmother's home. He convinced Porker to join Bellows Bros. Circus where he was recruited into Ozcorp. While trying to find out about her counterpart's life and death, Spider-Woman snuck into Ozcorp's Special Projects division, and discovered Peter. They escaped of the building after being discovered by Norman Osborn, and was later found by Spider-Man (Paviitr Prabhakar), Spider-Girl, and Spider-Man (Billy Braddock). Prabhakar brought them to his hideout, where he had created a machine to track the exotic resonances of the spider-heroes in this dimension; the device subsequently picked up another Spider. The signal brought the spider-heroes to the Brooklyn Navy Yard, where they stopped the criminals Carnage and Tombstone, and discovered the origin of the signal, The Spider-Man from Earth-90214. The spiders were soon interrupted by the arrival of the Sinister Six. The Sinister Six defeated the Spider-Men and brought them to Norman Osborn, who stated he wanted to help them, and showed no ulterior motives. Using a similar procedure to Paviitr, Osborn had developed lenses that could focus in fifth-dimensional space, and created the mapping of a tattered web, that appeared to be the structure of the universe, using the resonances of the heroes. All of the spider-heroes but Gwen decided to stay at the Ozcorp Tower. As Osborn prepared himself and his Sinister Six to go after Peter Parker, who sent a photo of himself to Osborn, proving he was still alive and well, for them to meet at the George Washington Bridge, Anya Corazon took the other Spider-Men to see Norman's "Caesars Palace," which Porker mentioned to her when they were having lunch. Inside the room was the Siege Perilous, the chair reserved for the man who finds the Holy Grail, and hanging above it was a helmet linked to the the chamber where the energies of the web were being directed. According to Porker, whenever Osborn started to get really mad and complaining about how he was going to overthrow God Emperor Doom, he went to this room to sit in its chair. Suddenly, the room started to be filled by lightning bolts and a Thor appeared before them to reclaim the chair. Parker confronted Osborn in order to expose him as a mad man, and distract him long enough to help Spider-Woman, who had returned to Ozcorp Tower. The other Spiders were busy trying to prove the Thor they were not a threat, and Spider-Woman convinced Electro to help them by destroying the Siege Perilous to show the Thor they were on her side. The chair surged into a feedback loop that caused an explosion which destroyed the entire floor. Osborn returned shortly after, and took the advantage of all of the spiders being unconscious in the same place to tap into the chair's power. After being rescued by Spider-Ham, Peter disrupted the chair, knocking Osborn unconscious. The Sinister Six appeared immediately after the spiders had recovered, ready to destroy them now that Osborn was out of the picture. Paviitr threatened the Sinister Six with using the chair to boost their powers, and the villains called his bluff, prompting them to surrender. With Osborn defeated, the heroes concluded that the domain would go through dire times due to the lack of authority, but they were ready to help it. Marvel Avengers Academy When the Oscorp of Earth-TRN562 was experimenting with interdenominational travel, they accidentally teleported Spider-Ham to their reality. He quickly uncovered the Sinister Six's plot to frame Spider-Man (Peter Parker), he set out to clear the name of his human counterpart. He ran into Iron Man, who recruited him into the Avengers Academy. Ringmaster The Ringmaster of the Prime Marvel Universe captured Spider-Man (Miles Morales) and Spider-Woman and used their Dimensional Travel Watch to open a portal to Peter's world and kidnapped supervillains. Spider-Ham followed through the portal. Suddenly, the Web Watch sent the criminals out the reality. Much later, crime in New Yolk City slowed to a halt after the disappearance of Spider-Ham's rogues. Instead of doing something productive with his newfound freetime, Peter unhappily mopped around. He eventually realized he need to find his enemies, when Spider-Guin found him and took him to Earth-28204. They found out that Ringmaster had been using his abilities to mind control his villains to commit crimes across Manhattan. Peter believed there were too many villains to handle, so he had Penguin scatter them across the Multiverse. He agreed to a partnership and the two apprehended the criminals one-by-one. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. * Spider-Nonsense: Spider-Ham has Spider-Nonsense, in addition to Spider-Sense. His Spider-Nonsense allows him to to be "cartoon-ier" with the more danger he is in at the time. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Spider-Ham's Suit * Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Spider-Ham was voiced by Griffin Burns in Spider-Geddon: Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Spider-Man * Beyond the Duck * Sam Ruby: Marvel Tails #1 }} Category:Captain Universe Category:Porker Family Category:Name legally changed Category:Comic Awareness Category:Cannibals Category:Circus Performers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multiple Arms